kingdom_of_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Thalia
The Kingdom of Thalia is a small nation in the southeast of the Ver. It borders Sjovar to the West, Kustan and Fjoria to the north and the Arvarosi Empire to the south. The nation is ruled by a king, currently King Andrei (called The Fortunate). Thalia is a fairly wealthy nation with a well armoured standing army which has historically allowed it to hold Sjovar and Fjoria to vassalage and lead Verian military excursions. The capital is Thalheim in the province of the same name. Its main exports are iron, lumber and silver. History Thalia is the longest standing nordic nation, forming around 540 BR. Thalian influence has covered most of the Ver at various points in history including most of Fjoria, Sjovar and parts of Kustan and Pacia by 510 BR. The capital and principle holding has always remained Thalheim. In 402 AR Thalia formed an alliance with Sjovar, Fjoria and Mynace to fight off Arvarosi invasions. In return for protection and economic aid, Sjovar and Fjoria swear vassalage to Thalia. Mynace remains entirely independant but remains a strong ally to Thalia. Thalia went to war with Aveland in 415 AR after they refused vassalage, and further refused even a pact of non aggression. As a display of military power, Thalia began invasions on Avelander land held in the north of the Ver, sparking a war that lasted 6 years. The 'War of the North' resulted in Aveland being forced to cede all lands in the Ver back to local tribal ownership. As a result of this, Kustan pledged allegiance to Thalia. Geography Thalia is in the southwest of the Ver which is a generally temperate, rainy climate. It has snow in winter and has fairly hot summers. Thalia is mostly forest with plenty of rivers running from the northwest to the sea. The land is fertile for crops during summer and Thalians grow grains such as wheat and barley along with apples, berries and gourds. Politics Thalia is a feudal monarchy with central rule in Thalheim, with a hierarchy of King > Jarl > Thane. The Jarls are chief governors of the provinces, whereas Thanes are simply any landed person with a holding to rule over. Matters of law are delegated to the lowest rank required with no central justice system in place, although higher ranking personnel may step in in extreme circumstances such as organised crime. Administrative regions Thalia has 4 autonomous provinces ruled over by a Jarl or in the case of Thalheim, the King. These are as follows; Thalheim ruled by King Andrei in the city of the same name, Grusgard ruled by Jarl Radivar in Fort Julien, Mierthal ruled by Jarl Jakov in Oxhold and Exthal ruled by Jarl Edvin in Fort Alyar. Culture Thalians closely follow the northern pantheon of gods, also known as the Jalvaric faith, along with most of the north. Thalians are known for their wheat beer and are stereotyped as being strong, hearty people.